How Very Tricky
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: I hate you! I hate you more! Tomoyo rolled her eyes. It was like this every day... Then, taking Tomoyo entirely by surprise, Sakura and Syaoran both burst out laughing. SxS oneshot


Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, then I'd be Eriol's love interest (Kaho's great and all, but I just never understood that crazy random canon pairing at all) unless Tomoyo had stolen him away already. But sadly, I'll just have to stick to that happening in my un-posted and terrible fanfiction like the rest of us. Or maybe I would turn Touya bisexual for my own purposes. Sadly, I would never dare part Syaoran from his cherry blossom… Maybe I could steal Takashi from Chiharu? Oh, all the males in CCS are way too perfect! I can't choose!

Okay, the disclaimer has officially gone wildly off topic. Sorry about that. Point is: I don't own. Got it?

Dedicated to **KamichamaKarinLover25**, who I'd like to say a few things to. You asked for something like Coincidence. I know this isn't quite the same, but it occurred to me after I wrote it on a whim that it's somewhat similar. So will this do? Also, thank you so much for your support for all my oneshots. The fact that you love them so much really makes me feel good. And finally, just by the way, your profile icon is SO kawaii! Thank you!

Now enjoy this vaguely-based-off-of-all-those-random-pranks-against-each-other-SxS-stories oneshot, okay? And please excuse my crankiness and rambling-ness. I'm _tired._

.o0o.

Sakura skipped into class with a smile. "Good morning!" she announced cheerfully. Everybody stared at her momentarily, but shrugged it off and looked away.

Tomoyo approached, giggling. "He got you again, huh?"

With a laugh Sakura said, "Don't remind me. Well, I did always fancy myself with fluorescent green hair, I suppose," she said, lifting a lock of her hair and looking at it with a wry smile.

"I'm surprised you're not bursting into fury yet."

"I'm saving it for when he gets here," Sakura chirped.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"I don't know, perhaps the whole I'm-in-love-with-you thing?"

"Oh, that," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Eventually! I'm waiting for the right time, okay? Don't push it."

Her friend sighed, but smiled anyway, somewhat amused.

Syaoran came into the classroom then, looking pleased despite the fact that his hair was wet. "Good morning, Kinomoto. That's a brilliant color for you. It matches your eyes!" he said, smirking. "Oh, and water on my head? That's sad, Kinomoto, just sad."

"Really, is it?" she muttered, smirking right back. She walked over to the front of the classroom and flicked off the lights.

Suddenly everybody in the classroom started laughing in him.

"Priceless!" Sakura said, laughing hard. "Simply priceless!"

"What?" Syaoran said, scowling.

"I never knew your hair was glow-in-the-dark!" said one classmate, choking it out through laughter.

He twitched in annoyance. His hair was now glowing in the dark.

"Kinomoto!" he shouted.

"What?" she said, smirking while she turned the lights on again.

"My hair is now glowing in the dark! What do you think I'm mad about?"

"Well excuse me, at least your hair isn't as green as grass!" she shouted back.

"I always wondered what your hair would look like if it was my favorite color, that's all! I'll have you know, it looks absolutely terrible!"

"I'm glad your head glows in the dark then, because you look hilarious as a shining beacon of light with glowing hair!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

They glared at each other for several long seconds.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. It was like this every day. At sometime during the day they'd walk in and yell at each other for pranks, and become grumpy for a few minutes. Today it had just happened to be in the morning.

Then, taking Tomoyo entirely by surprise, Sakura and Syaoran both burst out laughing.

"That," Sakura choked through her laughter, "was the best prank ever!"

"I take full credit for the idea," Syaoran replied, and Sakura quickly thumped him on the head. "Ouch!"

"Half of that credit's mine and you know it!"

"Aw, a little mad, are we?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, I think I can fix that little issue," he said, and he pulled her towards him suddenly, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Tomoyo stood there, gaping, much like the rest of the classroom.

The kiss ended, and Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a grin. "Sorry. As of last night, we're official. Being the long-time pranksters that we were-"

"Are."

"Are," Sakura amended, "we couldn't resist the trick. Of course, we didn't tell each other what this morning's tricks would be, and I still intend to get back at you for the green hair."

Syaoran smirked. "I completely meant it when I said it matches your lovely eyes, by the way."

Sakura beamed, and said, "Thank you!"

And that was how two students involved in a year-long prank war declared their sudden switch from enemies to more than friends to the rest of the school – quite ironically, with a prank.

.o0o.

Review, pretty please! I'm happy with this one.

The following is being said to one person, and one person in particular. You know who you are. Back off, stop giving me stupid reviews that criticize me for things that I can perfectly explain in a rude manner and simultaneously insult my opinions and favorite pairings. People like you who not only review in such a manner but also stay anonymous are simply cruel and cowardly. I'm sure you saw my rant earlier. I hope you listened. I can take criticism, but only if you'll give it, rather than harshly putting down what I write.


End file.
